


His Wife

by DayIshEpic, Le_Alois



Category: Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayIshEpic/pseuds/DayIshEpic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive Thought Alexandre was the most charming husband, he was handsome, caring, loving.... that is until their wedding night. He became so evil, so abusive. So Ciel Turned to her butler for comfort, Sebastian Michaelis.<br/>~<br/>Sequel To His lady By DayIshepic<br/>~I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY! I ONLY WROTE THE SEQUEL FOR DAYISHEPIC ON WATTPAD~<br/>THIS IS THE LINK TO HIS LADY<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/39383986-his-lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150679) by Dayishepic. 



It was About Miday In Europe Paris. In a Small Town Named Annency a Few miles From Paris Was a Beautiful Manor. It was Many shades Of Brown and Blue.

The lawn Was rich and Green with Roses, Tulips, Bluebells and a Lavish Fountain with Crystal Clear Water.Through The Double Front Doors Up the Grand Staircase Turn Left down the Hall, Under the Skirt Of a Working Maid, Through the Feet of a Walking Butler and Under a Tea Cart, Pass many Brown Doors with Elegant Gild Handles. Stop at Big Brown Double Doors with Gold Handles. Reach For the Handle and Hesitate.Alexandre Abels Study.Under the Door We go, and There it Was.Alexandre Abel Standing Over his 4'5 Wife, Madame Abel.Her Royal Blue eyes were red and full of emotion as Her Button Like Nose Was tinted red and Also her Left cheek, From Just Being Slapped.The 7'5 Brunette Man with Curly hair and Hazel Eyes towered Over Madame Abel, Face red with Anger and On His Breath Was the strong Scent if Alcohol.   
"Ciel Don't Tell me that! She Looks Like You and that Damned Butler!!" He snapped.  
Ciel Flinched and Peeked up at her husband.  
"I know not What you Speak Of Alexandre.." She said Softly, Knowing If She talked louder She'd Break Down In Tears.  
Alexandre Turned a Shade redder. He Grabbed Ciels Wrist with a Firm Grasp as He Dragged Her Forward to Look at The Little Girl That Sat On The Sofa, Full Raven Locks and Bright Blue Eyes with Skin as Pale as Snow.  
"Ciel Look at Her Good goddammit! Don't Bloody Provoke me You Tart!" Alexandre Screamed.  
Ciel refused to Look at Her Innocent Daughter. She Knew Alexandre would See the Difference Some day But She hadn't expected it to be this soon.  
"Alexandre..." She Whispered in a Ghost Like Way.He Fumed and Threw Ciel On the Floor. She Landed on Her side as, Her Arm Breaking the fall.

"Ciel I want a Divorce" He said Sternly before walking to the door, he turned to Look at Ciel who had Tears streaming down her Cheeks and Her Rose Petal Lips In a Frown "I'm Going to Escort The Bladairs Family Daughter Home" With that He Slammed the Door on his way Out.  
Annette Looked at Her Mother, Who cried her Eyes Out, Shoulders tense and Her petite Form Wracking With Sobs.She Slowly Slid off the Couch And Slowly but Carefully Made her Way Over to Her Mother.She Put a Small Hand on Her shoulders and Peeked Down at her Mothers Face.  
"Mummy?" She asked in a Soft Melodic Voice.Ciel Looked Up at Her Daughter and Smiled Softly.  
"I'm Ok Sugar Lump. How About We Read a Book? Cinderella?" She asked Softly.   
Annette's Lit Up and She Nodded Vigorously.She then Ran Over to the Bookshelf to retrieve the Book while Ciel Fixed Herself. Ciel patted Her Lap and Took the Book.Annette's small doll Like Hands gripped her Mothers Royal Blue dress Skirt and Began to Try to Get into The Womans   
Lap.Ciel Smiled at Her Daughter. The way she looked when She Was determined, Her small Tongue Poking out the side of her Mouth as Her Brow Furrows. It reminded Her Of Sebastian. Oh how She Hadn't seen Him In So Long. It had been At least five years and Counting. She Was Pulled out of Her thoughts When Annette Yelled;   
"Mummy I Did It!"Ciel Smiled and Patted Her Head.  
"Yes you did Sweetie." She said With a Smile as she took the Sky Blue Book with Gold Bindings.   
She Opened and Started On Page One.  
"There Once was a Girl Named Cinderella. They Called Her so Because She Always Had Cinder from the Fireplace on Her Maids apron..."


	2. breakfast

It was A Sailors Dream Morning.   
Soft Glowing Sunlight Creeped Through the Big Glass Windows in Madame Abel' s Room, To her Swan Bed with Pink and Lace.   
It hit Her Face Perfectly Making Her seem Like A Goddess.   
A Few Minutes Later the Blue haired Noble rose, In a Sleepy Haze.  
She Wrapped a Soft Pink Corset Around Her Form and Slipped on Matching Panties With The Same Shade Dress with White Slippers with a Light Pink Poof on The Tip.  
She Then Patted On Some Light Rouge and Put On Her Pearls.  
She Let Clasped Her hands Together And Said Her Morning Prayers.

She Made Her way Down the Hall, Down the Stairs to The Big dinning Room.  
Only Alexandre Sat There, Sipping His Morning Wine.

She Bowed Her Head with a slight Curtsy.  
"Alexandre" She said Softly before making her way Over to Her chair On the other end of the Table.  
She Sat In The chair their Butler, Snake, Pulled out for Her.  
She Sipped Tea From a Small Decorated China Tea Cup as He kept Her Eyes Low, Not Looking at Her Husband That Glared Daggers At Her.  
"What Are you Wearing Ciel?" He Growled.  
Ciel Looked up for a Split Second before Looking Back down.  
"A Formal Morning Dress..For I Have Done Nothing Wrong Alexandre..." She said Softly.

"You Never Do Anything Right" He snapped.

"Where We're you Last Night? Annette Kept Asking and I'm I'm Just Dying To Know" She said Loud enough for Him To Hear Properly.   
Alexandre Looked Up, a Scowl in His sharp Features.   
"I Escorted the Maricosa Family Daughter Home" He said Flatly.  
Madame Abel Let out a Small Scoff.  
"What I Presume Is a 16 year old, Unmarried Girl? Just what Will I Say When Annette Asks Where is Father?" She said Matter of Factly.  
Alexandre Got out his chair So Quickly It Almost Toppled Over and He Stalked over to His Wife and Doused Her With Red Wine.  
"She Is Not My Daughter. She is That Of a Whore and a Peasant Butler!" He Yelled.   
Madame Abel Felt Depression and a the feeling of Being Unwanted, Being worth as much as the Harlots In Paris Creep Into her heart.  
She Bowed Her Head and Began to Quietly Cry.  
No One Wanted Her. Sebastian Left, She'd Never See Him again, Her Own Husband Treats Her like Trash and Abuses Her when he gets the chance. The Only light she even Had left In Her Life was Annette.

Madame Abel Didn't Know what She was Even Doing, When She Found Her hands Gripping Alexandre's Tie, Pulling Him Down to Look her in The eyes.   
"Why?" She asked softly "Why Don't You Love me? Why don't you treat me Like your Wife? Why Do You Always Tear me down, Bruise and Batter me So.....Why Alexandre?" She asked Softly, Her Voice Not Above a whisper.  
Alexandre Bared His Pearl White teeth and Slapped Madame Abel Clear Across The Face.  
The sound Resonates Off the Walls Of the Large Dinning Room.  
Ciel sat There, Wide Eyes Her Hand Dropping to Her Sides.  
"You Will Not Question Me! I am the man of this house and I will Not Answer to Any Worthless Woman!" He Declared as He Glared at Ciel.  
Ciel Softly Cried as He Walked Off.  
She remembered when He Doused Her with Coffee and Sebastian Was there to Offer her a warm Bath and The type Of loving Her husband was supposed to give her.  
She looked up and looked around frantically, Hoping Her Butler would Walk Through The Double Doors and Comfort Her, Just Once More....


End file.
